Movie Night
by Sirrius The Moonblade
Summary: Zak and company have a movie night. Little drabblet/one-shot with no REAL point. Attempt at Humor. Slight Zak/Wadi ship. R and R please. UNBETA'D


**A/N: Well, hello there. Wonder if you were expecting something like this from me. This is a lightly implied Zak/Wadi fic, nothing heavy. I quite enjoy the pairing (I tend to be cannon when it comes to ships…) and wrote this up after playing peek-a-boo with the idea for several days. This was actually written November 9, 2014 and I finally got around to typing it. I don't exactly know how to tread shipping territory, thus this being a **_**very**_** light implication of the ship. It takes place later on in my story **_**Sacrifice**_** and may be mentioned in it. The movie isn't Godzilla or anything specifically implying towards it, it's just a monster movie. I'm also not sure how radiation would affect Zak, so the little bit in this story saying he wouldn't be harmed isn't necessarily cannon in my secret Saturdays universe, I just ended up tossing it in there =/.**

**Criticism of the**_** constructive**_** variety welcome.**

**Gosh, this was short. Apologies in advance.**

**Please, Enjoy.**

_**A little word here,**_

_**Some grammar drabbled there,**_

_**These words I made**_

_**With(out) a care.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am not male nor do I own the fantastical **_**Secret Saturdays.**_

**Movie Night**

**It was movie night for 14-year old Zak Saturday and his friends. Wadi, a thief girl his own age, and Ulraj, a Fish-person king whom they **_**assumed**_** was their own age, sat in the normal looking 'Living room' on the airship. They were all prepared and fairly excited to watch a stereotypical monster movie, full of fairly good graphics and a bit of cheesy parts to balance out the action.**

**Drew, Zak's mother, figured that Zak and his two friends, who'd been with them for a while, would like a "normal teen evening" as she'd put it. She even made them homemade popcorn with lots of butter.**

**So here they sat, Ulraj on the floor with a small bowl of popcorn, lying on his stomach and staring intently at the screen, and Wadi sitting on the small couch with Zak, each at opposite ends with a little space in between them.**

**Zak was having a war within himself. Part of him longed to watch Wadi out of the corner of his vision, but another part of him wanted to watch the destruction of Monster and Humans taking place on the screen. He had no preference for either beings destruction. Destruction was destruction.**

**Eventually he settled for occasionally glancing at Wadi and watching the movie. He couldn't pick just one to do and neither seemed enough.**

**The destruction and ruin fascinated him. A part of him twisted in guilt and he knew it was wrong, but he **_**loved**_** it. Even though the thought of it happening horrified him on some level, he found something in it just so **_**Satisfying.**_

**Suddenly he recoiled on the inside, both parts human and not sickened. He knew from the more primitive parts of his mind that a nuke couldn't kill Kur's old form, nor the radiation majorly affect his human form, but **_**man**_**, that had to hurt. **

**He enjoyed the destruction of the monster as much as his friends, but it was also harmful to him in a way. Internally he felt bad since Kur is considered a Monster, and even though he was Human for the most part, he still had the soul of the ancient beast.**

**Eventually the screen went black and credits rolled up while the lights in the room went from dim to bright. Drew came down the stairs and asked the three teens how their movie was. Wadi made comments on how interesting it was scientifically and Ulraj commented on how the creature was inaccurate biologically. Zak just looked down and shrugged his shoulders saying it was okay.**

**Guilt hit him as he realized just how hard his mom was trying. He looked up, meeting her eyes, and plastering a big smile on his face. "Thanks though, and the popcorn was great."**

**That was enough of an invitation for Drew, who came forward and pulled her son into a big hug. She kissed him on the head while he half-heartedly tried to pull out of her embrace.**

"_**Mom**_**, not in front of my friends," He said exasperated.**

**His mother let go and rolled her eyes. When she had departed, Ulraj couldn't help commenting to his companions, "Yes, a most satisfactory film, although the radiation part still confuses me. Although, I doubt Zak knows what I'm talking about, since it wasn't only the movie that he was watching." Ulraj smirked.**

**Zak turned a deep shade of crimson and muttered something about turning Ulraj into fishbait and other such dark mutterings. "Goodnight Ulraj, Goodnight Zak Saturday," the girl said. Wadi smiled humorlessly when she walked past the two boys, one glaring and the other smirking, and left up the stairs.**

**After they had all gone to their rooms, Zak sighed. As if he didn't have enough confusing emotions. **


End file.
